


A Different Kind of Love

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Micropenis, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: After discovering a secret, Jack finally gets one of his deepest desires.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CertainlyNotMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainlyNotMom/gifts).



"Inside," the guard demanded as he pointed his gun at Jack and the Doctor. They both sauntered in, listening for now but neither one of them had any intention of staying inside the cell for long. They would wait until the guard was gone then the Doctor would break them out allowing them to return to the TARDIS. The guard closed the door behind them but he didn't leave as he continued to stand by the cell. "Strip and put your clothing at the front of the cell." 

Jack rolled his eyes as he started to undress. This wasn't the first time his clothing had been taken from him and he would happily add the story to his repertoire of naked escape stories. His coat and shirt were off and he was in the process of removing his boots before he realized that the Doctor hadn't even begun to undress yet. He was standing with his hands in his pockets staring at the guard with a look of defiance on his face. 

"Doc now isn't the time to be stubborn. Just strip and we will figure it out later," Jack warned him softly. Jack wasn't sure why the Doctor was refusing because it wasn't unusual for colonies such as this one to strip their prisoners of their clothing. It was used as a form of humiliation as well as a way to make sure that they had nothing on them that could be used to injure the guards or aid their escape. 

"No," the Doctor answered. 

"I would listen to your companion and strip or I will call my men in to force you to strip," the guard threatened. The Doctor didn't move as he narrowed his eyes even further. He was showing all of the anger of the oncoming storm but the guard wasn't afraid of him with the Doctor safely locked in the cell. The guard looked down the aisle yelling for two of the others to join him. 

"I don't know why you are so intent on getting killed besides the fact that you don't want to be naked in front of me for some reason. If it helps you can turn your back to the wall and I will keep looking forward but you need to listen to him, Doc," Jack begged softly. The Doctor moved just his eyes to look at Jack.

"Last chance," the guard warned as the other men joined the first guard in front of the cell. The Doctor took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He mumbled under his breath about apes as he turned his back to Jack staring towards the wall. Jack tried not to look as he finished taking off his own clothing but the Doctor was visibly shaking as he undressed letting his clothing to the floor. 

"I'm going to collect your clothing now, Doctor," Jack warned him once he was done. The Doctor nodded, as he covered himself with one hand taking a step forward so he was nearly pressed against the stone wall. Jack picked up the clothing placing it in a pile at the front of the cell. 

"Step back," the guard warned. Jack listened taking a step back as the door was opened again. One of the men entered collecting the clothing. He left locking the cell tightly before going with the other guards leaving Jack and the Doctor alone. 

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess," Jack apologized to the visibly shaken Time Lord. 

"It's not your fault," the Doctor answered softly. It was half true as this planet had a few strange laws and the Doctor failed to warn Jack about them before they landed. Jack had just been being himself when he turned the Doctor's sentence into a sexual innuendo. The problem was he had said it in front of the guards when women were present. It was a minor infraction and they probably would have been let off with a warning if Jack hadn't also asked if they were going to show him a good time when they approached with handcuffs. Now they had to face the judge in the morning for their inappropriateness. Jack found it a little ironic that they acted prim and proper but stripped their prisoners. 

"It is and I promise that I will make it up to you. We are also probably going to be in this cell until morning together and you can't stand there the whole night. So if you want to sit down, I promise I won't look," Jack told him. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I'm fine," The Doctor whispered. 

"You're not and that's all right. I know how modest you are normally and how difficult this must be on you being in a cell naked with me but I promise that I will be a gentleman and stay on my own side of the cell tonight," Jack advised him. Jack took a seat on his side, trying not to think about all the men who passed through these cells as he did. Once they were out he would scrub his body but for now, he stared forward as he watched the Doctor out of the corner of his eyes. The Doctor didn't move for almost an hour as he stared towards the back of the cell. Eventually, he turned slowly towards the opposite wall sitting down with his back still towards Jack. 

"Dinner," the guard announced as he pushed two plates of what looked like porridge into the cell. Jack stood going and picking up one of the plates. A quick taste proved it was actually edible even if it was just a cheap protein that used to keep prisoners alive. 

"You can have my portion," the Doctor spoke up without even turning to look at what was being served. 

"While that is kind of you, you should eat as well," Jack responded.

"I'm not hungry," the Doctor answered. Jack sighed. 

"I really don't understand what is wrong, Doc. You had to have been stripped as a prisoner before and they will give us our clothes back before we are taken to see the judge in the morning," Jack informed him. 

"I'm not like you," the Doctor told him.

"You man not be as comfortable in your nakedness as I am but other than I am sure you don't have anything I haven't seen before," Jack stated. 

"Please, Jack, just have my portion," the Doctor practically begged. Jack respected the boundaries they set as he collected the Doctor's plate. He refused to eat it, though, as he pushed it so it slid across the ground bumping into the Time Lord's leg. The Doctor yelped in surprise tensing. Upon realizing it was just the plate that hit him, he picked it up pulling it on to his lap. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now eat." Jack started on his own portion sitting quietly as he waited for morning to came. Soon though the Doctor became restless despite his uncomfortableness. He wasn't good at staying in one place for long soon began to rock and fidget. He just wanted out of this cell so that he could return to his TARDIS and dress. He stood keeping his back to Jack with one hand covering himself as he made his way around to the door of the cell. A quick glance revealed that he would need something to pick the lock or his sonic if they were going to get out. Irritated, he moved back to his corner flopping down again. 

"Do you want to come over hear and lean against me with your back to mine so that you can rest?" Jack offered after a while. 

"I can't," the Doctor answered. 

"Why not?" The Doctor didn't respond again and so Jack continued. "You say your different but you look the same from this angle so that makes me wonder what you mean. You aren't embarrassed because you also have two cocks do you because I can assure you I would be perfectly fine with that."

"I don't," the Doctor responded.

"Then whatever it is that your hiding can't be that bad," Jack told him. It was the Doctor's turn to sigh. 

"Promise you won't laugh?" the Doctor questioned sounding timider than Jack ever remembered hearing before. 

"I would never laugh," Jack answered sincerely. The Doctor took a deep breath then stood. He kept his hand covering himself as he turned to look at Jack. Jack had always wondered what he looked like under the layers he wore and wasn't disappointed by what he saw. The Time Lord could have easily passed as a human with the thin hair across his chest and hairy legs and arms. Jack's own chest hair had been lasered off while in the Time Agency but he felt that it worked for the Time Lord. The Doctor let his hand drop finally and Jack couldn't help to glance at what he had been hiding. In Jack's daydreams, he had always found the Doctor long and hard much like his own. The truth was there was really almost nothing to the Doctor's cock. It was small compared to the rest of his body and his testicles were almost none existent. 

"Come sit down," Jack ordered choosing not to comment. It was the right decision as the Doctor looked relieved as he came and sat down with his back against Jack. It wasn't the most comfortable way to rest but it kept them from laying on the dirty ground as they rested and waited for morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

They both didn't speak much throughout the night as they waited for the morning to come. They were given another plate of the protein mix for breakfast before they were given their clothing back. Knowing the Doctor's embarrassment over his body, Jack used his own body to block the Doctor from the guards, allowing him to dress in peace. Once dressed, they were led out of the cell to where the judge was waiting to see them. Jack was formally reprimanded for his actions and advised that he would face serious time if it happened again. The Doctor was surprised when Jack behaved, apologizing to the judge for his actions allowing them to be released. 

"The first thing I am doing when we get back to the TARDIS is taking a hot shower. Care to join me?" Jack asked the Doctor as they walked. 

"You just don't learn do you?" the Doctor teased softly. 

"Nope," Jack agreed. The Doctor quickened his step, eager to get back to the safety of his home and Jack followed suit. They somehow made it to the TARDIS without getting arrested.

It was a relief to be back inside the safety of her walls after a long night in the cells. Jack was still eager for a shower but the Doctor just wanted to get off of the planet first. He made his way over to the controls, taking her into the vortex with no real destination in mind. 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Doc?" Jack wondered now that they were alone.

"I'd rather you didn't but you can ask me one question and I will try to answer it the best I can," the Doctor agreed. He had an idea of what the question would be and avoiding it was not going to stop Jack from wondering nor would it stop him from asking about it in the future. It was best to just suffer the embarrassment of the question now and get it over with. 

"I just want to know if it is the same for all Time Lord's or just unique with you," Jack phrased carefully, giving the Doctor an option to avoid the question if he wanted to. 

"It is all of us. Some Gallifreyan's still had the ability to procreate in the traditional manner of lesser species but most of my planet uses other means to have children. Time Lord's loomed our people into existence and so it no longer became necessary to be able to create children through the joining of bodies. Besides, a proper Time Lord should also be above such mundane things as sex and the change allowed us to not focus so much on our bodies in order to enhance our minds," The Doctor stated. There was a debate on whether the change to their genitals happened naturally or if they were genetically modified but no one knew for sure. 

"Don't give me that. I was once a teenager too and even the most proper teenagers experiment," Jack replied.

"We did," the Doctor mumbled his face turning red. 

"Ha, I knew it," Jack cheered ignoring the fact that the Doctor was blushing.

"Not in the way you are thinking though. Because our bodies no longer respond the same way as an ape, many used sensations to achieve pleasure," the Doctor stated quickly. 

"Like with ice or heat," Jack wondered. 

"Or by other means," the Doctor agreed. 

"If you want, I could help you feel something," Jack stated, pushing his luck since the Doctor was answering him. He wasn't surprised though when the Doctor shook his head no. 

"Have a nice shower," the Doctor suggested instead. Taking the dismissal Jack left the room heading towards the shower. The Doctor had been more open with him today then in the last few weeks and Jack wondered if it was a good sign that the Doctor's trust in him was growing while within the TARDIS walls. Outside of the TARDIS, the Doctor trusted him completely to help stop foes and take care of people in need. Inside, the Doctor teased him back while always making it clear that he wasn't interested in pursuing the relationship Jack wanted. He even went so far to drop Jack off on pleasure planets occasionally so he could satisfy his needs. A fact that Jack appreciated, but it didn't stop him from wanting the Doctor as his lover. 

He took a long shower, washing his hair and body, just trying to get the feeling of the dirty cell off of him. Once done, he dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms provided by the TARDIS and went into his room. He was surprised to see the Doctor there waiting for him. He too had showered and his hair was still wet falling flat against his head. He was wearing a pair of soft blue pajamas and his feet were bare. Jack took in his appearance as he smiled his patented Jack Harkness grin for him. 

"Somebody's been reading my mind although usually, it is both of us naked in my bed," Jack flirted. 

"Stop it," the Doctor sighed. 

"Never. So, tell me Doctor, why are you here?" Jack questioned. 

"I have been giving thought to your offer and decided to take you up on your offer," the Doctor replied. 

"What sensation were you thinking?" Jack asked, unable to keep the hope out of his tone. 

"Spanking," the Doctor mumbled very quickly. 

"Alright," Jack agreed. It wasn't what he had in mind but he could work with it. It wasn't the first time he had been asked to spank someone and he too enjoyed the occasional spanking. "If I am going to spank you, though, I need to know if you want me to use my hand or you would prefer a paddle?"

"Hand," the Doctor whispered. 

"You didn't really sound confidant about this, Doc are you sure you want me to spank you?" Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded. "All right, then next I need you to come up with a safe word and I expect you to use it if the sensations become too much or too painful."

"Pears," the Doctor answered and Jack smiled. He knew the Doctor's hatred towards pears and how it was something he would never say normally in the bedroom.

"Now, do you want to bend over the bed or my legs? I could also have you on your hands and knees on the bed so that I can have easy access to your arse," Jack told him. The Doctor was shaking slightly as he moved so that he was bending over the bed with his arse facing Jack. Jack took in the beauty of the position as he thought about drilling himself into the Doctor's body. He pushed the thought aside as he moved to the Doctor's side. "I am going to start now. We will keep your trousers up for the time being and I will let you know before I lower them. Ready?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied speaking clearly for the first time. Jack gently placed his hand on the Time Lord's bottom then raised it letting it smack against the cloth. The Doctor gasped and so Jack did it again. He kept the hits light moving up and down the Doctor's arse first on one side than on the other. He tried to ignore his own erection as he concentrated on the Doctor's body. 

"I am going to lower your trousers now," Jack warned him. He put his fingers into the band of the trousers, lowering them to below the Doctor's arse but keeping his pants in place. He began spanking the Doctor again keeping the smacks light once more. 

"Harder," the Doctor groaned. Jack listened as he let his hand fall harder against the Doctor's arse. He paused again to warn the Doctor before lowering his pants to reveal the Doctor's pink bottom. Once more he began spanking it, turning it redder. "Please, Jack, harder."

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned. 

"I am," the Doctor agreed. The sound of his hand hitting the Doctor's flesh sounded throughout the room and the Doctor yelped as it landed. He didn't use his safe word so Jack did it again. He kept going turning the Doctor's arse redder as the Doctor whimpered and moaned. Jack thought he had to be getting sore and noticed when the Doctor pulled away from the next smack. Confused, he looked towards the Doctor's face before he spanked him again. He couldn't see it as the Doctor was gripping the blankets tightly with his head buried in them.

"Are you okay, Doc?" Jack wondered. 

"Yes," the Doctor answered. Jack closed his eyes biting back a swear. He could hear the tears in the Doctor's voice. Gently he laid his hand on the Doctor's red bottom feeling the heat of it against his hand. 

"We're done," Jack informed him. 

"I want you to continue," the Doctor sobbed. 

"I agreed to spank you, not hurt you. I care too much about you to continue and if you just want someone to spank you without mercy you can find someone else to do it," Jack seethed. He removed his hand from the hot bottom as he turned storming out of the room and leaving the Doctor sobbing quietly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long after Jack left that the Doctor managed to straighten his sore body. His arse was aching and tears streamed down his cheeks, his hearts aching at Jack's abandonment and angry. He didn't know what Jack expected as he had warned him that he could only get relief from sensations. Jack didn't understand as Jack thought of his body like a humans. He wasn't human and his body didn't function the way that Jack's did. His previous partner had no problem with causing him the pain that he needed in order to feel something. Then again, the Master would have hurt him regardless of whether or not he wanted him to. Stumbling into his room, he closed the door tightly behind him. He laid down on his bed, unable to sleep as he stared up at the dark ceiling wondering if he had ruined his chance not to feel so alone. 

Jack didn't sleep either. He avoided his bedroom as he wasn't sure if the Doctor was still in it and didn't feel like facing the man again. He was angry. Angry that the Doctor just wanted him to hurt him and angry at himself that he didn't figure it out sooner. He knew that the Time Lord could be selfish and he wasn't sure why he also didn't expect it in the bedroom. He had let himself get swept away in his fantasies but the reality was completely different. The reality was the Doctor was inexperienced sexually and thought pain was part of it. Jack could teach him otherwise, but only if the Doctor was willing to learn. He was also going to put ground rules in place, making it clear that last night could never happen again. 

His mind made up, he went to the kitchen to wait for the Doctor. He heated the kettle, making himself a cup of coffee. It was instant and not very good but at least it was hot. He was still sitting at the table when the Doctor finally joined him. It was clear to Jack that he hadn't slept well either. Even though the Doctor was dressed in his suit, his hair was unkempt and he looked tired. He didn't look at Jack as he made his way over to the kettle making himself a cup of tea.

"Morning," Jack spoke up. 

"Morning," the Doctor answered softly out of habit. He started towards the kitchen door, eager to be alone again but Jack wasn't going to have it. Even if he had calmed down a little bit, he was still angry at the Time Lord and wanted to speak to him before he had a chance to run. 

"We need to talk about what happened last night," Jack informed him. 

"No, we don't," the Doctor immediately answered. 

"Yes we do and if you ever want to be invited into my bedroom again you will sit down and listen or the only place that we are going to be having sex again is in my dreams," Jack snapped angrily. The Doctor paused on his way to the door. He looked towards the door then turned going back to the table. He took a seat on the opposite side so that he could stare Jack in the eyes as he talked. 

"What happened last night can never happen again. It is one thing if you want somebody to spank you until you cry but another to have them carry on that abuse without their knowledge. If you would have been honest with me last night about your intentions, I would have prepared for it. I would have spanked you until you cried, then taken care of you. A long cuddle in either the bed or in the tub followed by a nice massage to ease your sore body. But because you lied to me, I left you sore bending over my bed with relief that would never come. If you want that, I will buy you a machine that can spank or fuck you without mercy but I refuse to allow you back into my room again if you are only going to lie to me," Jack seethed. 

"I don't want a machine," the Doctor told him refusing to meet his eye. 

"I know and I don't want to get you one but if we are going to continue our bedtime activies there are going to be rules and I expect you to follow them." 

"Such as?" the Doctor wondered. 

"You are going to have to be honest with me about what you want in the bedroom. If you want to cry fine, I will help you to cry but I want to know in advance and to comfort you afterward. If the pain becomes too much you are going to use your safeword and not just take it because you think I want you to," Jack laid out for him. 

"Okay," the Doctor agreed. So far it sounded simple enough and while he was normally a private person he could learn to communicate with Jack properly. 

"Next, I need to know if you have any experience with genital or anal stimulation?" Jack questioned. The Doctor turned bright red as he shook his head no. 

"A Time Lord's body isn't made to find pleasure in that," the Doctor informed him. 

"Bullshit," Jack responded. "You may not be able to get hard like a human but I am positive that you can find pleasure under the right circumstances. Tonight, if you come to my room I am going to help you find that pleasure. I won't use anything but my mouth and hands tonight but if you do find pleasure I would eventually like to use my cock. Any questions?"

"No," the Doctor answered softly. Jack stood up taking his coffee cup to the sink. He rinsed it out then turned to look at the Doctor who was sitting at the table still. His tea was untouched and had to have been getting cool but the Doctor wasn't drinking it. 

"Are we still in the vortex?" Jack asked. 

"For now, I can land anywhere you would like me to" the Doctor answered. 

"I want to go to Cardiff for awhile. I don't want you to answer me now about your decision but to think about it. I will be back to the TARDIS by tonight and in my room waiting for you. If you join me that means you agree and we will start tonight with your education. I will understand if I don't see you and we can continue on just like before last night," Jack explained.

"I'll land the TARDIS," the Doctor agreed. He abandoned his tea going to the control room to take her to Cardiff. By the time he finished the landing sequence, Jack had showered and dressed. He didn't look at the Doctor as he stepped off eager for the fresh air. He tried not to get his hopes up that the Doctor would join him as he made his way into the familiar city.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack wandered around the place that he had once called home. There was little left for him in this city after Torchwood had been destroyed and he lost his lover. In a moment of weakness, he had even almost sacrificed his own grandson in order to save every other child on Earth. Thankfully, Stephen was safe because the Doctor had shown up at the last moment to stop him. He had then single-handedly saved the rest of the children and Alice would never know how close she had come to losing her son. When the Doctor told him to come with him that time, Jack didn't hesitate to follow him into the blue box that was the Doctor's home. The Doctor didn't explain why he was there at first, he just told Jack that he needed company. In truth, he was afraid of himself and what he could become if no one stopped him. So, Jack stayed by his side and was there to save the Doctor's life when he would have willingly sacrificed himself in order to save Donna's grandfather from the radiation chamber. 

It had taken Jack several hours to wake from that particular death and when he did, he found himself in the Doctor's bed with the Doctor curled around him. From that moment on, Jack felt a shift in the relationship they shared. It had gone from just traveling together as friends to close companions. Jack always hoped it would go further but the Doctor seemed to keep him just out of arms reach. Now sex was an option and as much as Jack longed for it, he would understand if it never happened. He almost felt like a teenager as he watched the sun passing on the horizon as he waited for night to come. To know once and for all that the Doctor was willing to share his bed and maybe one day his hearts. 

As the sun began to dip on the horizon, Jack turned finally heading back to the Plas. The blue box still sat in the same spot he had left her, and Jack headed over to her eager to get back on board. He was trying not to get his hopes up but the thought of fingering the tight body that he had only dreamed about had him straining in his pants as he went inside. He took it as a good sign that the Doctor wasn't in the control room working under the console as he entered. He threw his coat over the coral beside the Doctor's coat as he passed by heading deeper into the TARDIS. It took almost all his willpower not to run to his room to wait for the Doctor but still, he hurried. Reaching his room, he opened the door going inside. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face upon finding the Doctor sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. 

"That eager for me to finger your arse are you?" Jack questioned. The Doctor turned red and his eyes dropped to the floor. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Doc. I promise that whatever happens in my room tonight stays between us." Jack pushed the door shut with his foot going over to the Time Lord. 

Taking the Doctor by the hands, he helped the man to stand. The Doctor let Jack take control as he got to his feet so that they were eye to eye. He looked nervous but eager as he stared at the Captian. Jack took a step forward wrapping his arms around the Time Lord as he pressed their mouths together. The Doctor was stiff at first, then relaxed as Jack continued to kiss him. Jack's tongue gently prodded the Doctor's lips and he parted them to allow Jack entry. He moaned as Jack held him tighter, pressing his erection against the Doctor's thigh as he allowed his tongue to slip into the Doctor's mouth. Jack wasn't surprised that he enjoyed the oral sensation as the Doctor had already proven he loved to lick things. If the Doctor continued to join him in his room, Jack would teach him the pleasure of sucking cock. Breaking the kiss, Jack kissed across his jaw to his ear. He nibbled on the Doctor's earlobe and then moved his mouth back to the Doctor's jawline sucking softly. The Doctor gasped his body tensing slightly then relaxed. Taking it as a good sign, Jack helped him to shuck off his jacket, overshirt, and undershirt until he was barechested. 

Walking them backward until the Doctor's legs hit the bed, Jack guided him to lay down on it. He moved down slightly so that he could take the Doctor's right nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it softly at first then" harder pebbling the skin. Looking up into the Doctor's eyes, he saw the Time Lord watching him but it was clear that while he was enjoying it, he really didn't get nipple play. Making a mental note Jack released the Doctor's nipple and lifted his head. 

"I am going to remove your pants and trousers now. If that's alright?" the Doctor nodded at him and Jack frowned. "I need verbal confirmation, Doc that you want this to continue."

"Please, Jack," the Doctor whispered. 

"Please what?" Jack questioned not moving. 

"Please take off my trousers," the Doctor told him. His words were quick and his face bright red but it was enough for Jack. He helped the Doctor to removed his converse then slid down his pants and trousers leaving the Time Lord naked on the bed.

"I am going to touch you now," Jack warned him. He kept his eyes on the Doctor's face as he brought his hand to the Doctor's groin. The Doctor refused to meet his eyes as Jack touched him for the first time. It was strange having someone else grip his penis when he had been the only one to touch it for so long and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He spread his legs slightly as Jack leaned down breathing across his skin. His hips moved on their own accord and Jack's smile was back as he leaned down taking the Doctor's member into his mouth. 

"Jack," the Doctor moaned as he felt the hot moist heat engulf him. It was like nothing he ever felt before and when Jack sucked softly he wanted to push his hips against Jack's mouth. 

"Told you that you had sensation," Jack smirked with his mouth still around the Doctor's cock. 

"Don't let it go to your head," the Doctor argued. 

"Believe me, it's already gone to my head. Just not the one you're looking at," Jack flirted causing the Doctor to roll his eyes. He gasped thrusting his hips again as Jack sucked harder as a means to distract him. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he did this to Jack. Took Jack's cock into his own mouth. He moaned at the thought as his thoughts were pulled back to his own groin. He couldn't come like a human and Jack didn't try to make him as he finally released him with a soft kiss on the end. 

"That was nice," the Doctor informed him. 

"We can do it again but now I want to play with that pert little arse of yours. So I need you to roll onto your stomach and spread your legs for me," Jack told him. 

"I told you I don't have sensation there like a human," The Doctor answered. 

"And you thought the same thing about your cock but we just found out that wasn't true," Jack argued. The Doctor blushed again knowing Jack was right. He closed his eyes briefly as he listened to Jack's instructions. Once on his stomach he grabbed the closet pillow, wrapping his arms around it and resting his head. He wasn't sure how it would feel to get his arse played with but he was positive he wouldn't find pleasure in it. Jack crawled between his legs and he spread them slightly wider as he settled himself there. "We will try rimming another night, for now I am just going to use my fingers. Let me know immediately if there is any pain or you just need me to stop. 

"All right," the Doctor agreed. He took a deep breath as he heard the cap of a bottle being opened and then a cold wet sensation on his arse. Jack's finger pressed against his anus rubbing it slowly before he felt it pushing in. It felt strange to have something entering his body and he took a deep breath letting it out slowly. 

"Push back," Jack instructed. He did and he felt Jack's finger slip in further. It burned slightly but wasn't painful. He wasn't sure if he liked it but at least he could honestly tell Jack he wasn't interested in having things up his arse once he was finished. Jack's finger pushed in further and he felt Jack crook it, exploring in his body. As Jack's finger moved deeper, he suddenly felt something that he had never experienced before radiating out from within him. He scrambled away from Jack, his finger leaving his body in the process as he panted turning to look at Jack. To his amazement, Jack was laughing. "So, I guess you do have a prostate after all." 

"Is that what that was?" the Doctor wondered. He cursed the elders silently for never telling him that he could feel such things. All these years he wasted keeping his body chaste when he could have been feeling that.

"It was and that was just a taste," Jack promised. He leaned up kissing the Doctor again guiding him to lay back down. The Doctor did, laying on his back this time but he spread his legs as Jack reached down between them. He wasn't disappointed as Jack's finger slipped once more inside him. This time when the pleasure radiated through him, he was expecting it and he moaned into Jack's mouth. Jack rubbed little circles on the bump, pleasuring it and when he tapped gently against it instead, the Doctor thought he was going to throw Jack off the bed with how quickly his hips shot up. His cock even jolted slightly from the sensation.

"Pears," the Doctor moaned as he became overwhelmed from the dual pleasures radiating up from his arse and down from his mouth pooling in his abdomen and groin. Jack removed his finger, wiping the excess lube on his own trousers. Gently he broke the kiss before propping himself up to stare into the Doctor's eyes. 

"Good?" Jack wondered and the Doctor nodded. "Just wait until I use my cock."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor woke before Jack the next morning. He was naked from the waist down in Jack's bed and he carefully slipped out of the bed. He picked up his clothing as he practically ran from the room to the safety of his own room closing the door tightly behind him. He could still feel the slickness as well as a slight ache in his arse from when Jack had stuck his fingers in him. He finished undressing as he made his way into the shower turning on the water hotter than he normally preferred. Standing under the hot water, he tried not to think about how much he liked the feeling of Jack's fingers in his body or Jack's promise to use his cock next. The Doctor couldn't help the shiver that went through his body as he thought about laying on his back as Jack moved inside of him. He pushed the thought aside, concentrating on cleaning his body before dressing back in his brown suit. 

He avoided Jack that morning, not wanting to discuss how Jack was right and he could feel more then he knew. He hid in his lab trying to concentrate on the sums in front of him, but even if he could hold several trains of thought at the same time all of them were focused on the pleasure that Jack had brought to his body and how much he wanted to feel it again. It was midday when he finally gave up. Leaving his lab, he let the TARDIS lead him to where Jack was swimming laps in the pool. Being that it was only the two of them, Jack had decided to forgo a swimming suit to swim nude. He didn't notice the Time Lord had joined him as he made his way back and forth across the water. The Doctor took off his converse, sitting down on the edge. He rolled up the legs on his trousers then put his feet into the water to watch. 

"Enjoying the view?" Jack asked when he finally noticed he wasn't alone about fifteen minutes later. 

"I was," the Doctor agreed causing Jack to smile. He swam over to the side, crossing his arms as he leaned on the side of the pool next to the Doctor. 

"How are you feeling today?" Jack wondered sounding slightly concerned. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor answered automatically. 

"How are you really?" The Doctor stopped himself from rolling his eyes over how well Jack knew him. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor repeated. 

"So you weren't hiding from me all morning due to confusion over what happened last night in my bedroom?" Jack wondered. The Doctor took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Jack uncrossed his arms laying a hand on the Doctor's thigh. "It's all right to be confused sweetheart. I can help you work through that confusion but you have to talk to me rather than hide."

"I don't know how to talk about this," the Doctor admitted.

"You mean me fingering your arse," Jack clarified. The Doctor turned red at his words hanging his head again. "You don't need to be embarrassed or confused about how it made you feel as I can assure you, Doctor, those feelings were perfectly normal. It's also not wrong for you to be curious about what it will feel like when I use my cock or anything else that you discovered last night in the bedroom."

"I liked it," the Doctor admitted. 

"There is nothing wrong with that and if you want to tonight we can continue your education," Jack suggested. 

"Now?" the Doctor asked without thinking. 

"Of course we can now. I just need to shower first. While I do, I would like you to come with me to my room and wait for me," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded standing up. Jack pulled himself out of the water and together the two of them headed to Jack's room. The Doctor looked nervous once the door was shut again and he looked at the closed door. "Do you want to leave?"

"No," the Doctor answered quickly. Jack stepped forward putting his body next to the Doctors. He placed his hand gently on the Doctor's chin, turning his head before pressing their mouths together. He kissed the Doctor long and slowly exploring his mouth gently as he did. When he pulled away, the Doctor tried to follow him with his mouth and Jack kissed him softly once more. 

"Then why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable while I get cleaned up," Jack suggested huskily.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He made his way over to the bed taking a seat on the end of it. That didn't seem right though as Jack told him to make himself comfortable. Standing up he went to the head of the bed taking a seat again. He sat down on the bed stretching out his long legs and crossing his ankles. He put his hands in his lap and leaned back against the headboard. There that seemed more comfortable. He didn't expect Jack's laughter though when he returned from the shower a few minutes later. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he did exactly what Jack told him and got comfortable on his bed. "What?"

"Nothing," Jack answered. He climbed up on the bed, straddling the Doctor's legs as he pushed their mouths together again. He gently helped the Doctor to remove his jacket, overshirt, and tie as they kissed. Next went the Doctor's undershirt. He removed the Doctor's belt then unzipped his trousers slipping his hand inside. The Doctor moaned as Jack's had come to rest on his groin above his pants. Jack moved his hand slowly rubbing the Doctor's pubic hair above his member. He dipped a little lower and the Doctor spread his legs without thinking to give Jack better access. "You like that?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. Jack took the Doctor's hand with his free hand and brought it to his own hardening cock. The Doctor swallowed as he felt the hot skin in his hand. He wrapped his hand around Jack's member but just held it there unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully, Jack understood without telling him and he helped the Doctor to move his hand slowly up and down. 

"Do you want to try to take me in your mouth?" Jack wondered between kisses. The Doctor nodded. Jack removed his hand from the Doctor's trousers rolling to the side. The Doctor moved so that he was leaning over Jack his mouth near Jack's member. He took it in his hand again looking at it with curiosity. Leaning down, he licked the precum off the end causing Jack to arch his back with a moan. He smacked his lips as his taste buds were overwhelmed with the essence that was Jack. He wasn't sure how to proceeded and he looked up at Jack with just his eyes. "Keep your hand around the base and take the head into your mouth."

The Doctor took a deep breath then placed his mouth over Jack's cock. This didn't seem right either. He closed his mouth feeling his teeth against the skin and frowned. That wasn't right either. He pulled his lips into cover his teeth as he moved his mouth down to his hand. He knew he wasn't doing a very good job but Jack wasn't complaining as he explored. He moved his mouth up then moved his hand nearly hitting himself in the face. That didn't work either. Taking another approach he closed his mouth sucking softly on the head. 

"Like that," Jack moaned. He moved his hand to the Doctor's arse, resting it as the Doctor continued to explore Jack's cock with his mouth. He continued to suck on the head as he moved his hand up and down. Jack could feel the pleasure in him building from the Doctor trying rather than the act itself. "I'm close." He warned trying to let the Doctor pull away. The Doctor wanted to taste Jack, though, so he continued to move his hand as Jack arched against his mouth. His taste buds were overwhelmed again as Jack's release coated his tongue. He analyzed the chemical make up as he removed his mouth and swallowed. Jack pulled on his arm and the Doctor turned to have Jack's mouth press firmly against his again tasting himself on the Doctor's lips. He needed a moment to recover then once more he was going to set out to show the Doctor the pleasures his body could bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to his fifty-first-century body, Jack only had a short time to wait before he was ready for sex again. He had yet to find a lover outside of his time who could keep up with him, though, as he could have sex for hours on end while most men had to stop. He had hoped that it would eventually be the Doctor who could match his stamina but that hope was lost upon discovering that the Doctor was in fact a virgin. Still, he could still dream of taking the Doctor for hours on end in the future. If he could ever get the Doctor to agree to anal sex in the first place. He was going to have to start slow and now that he was positive the Doctor had a prostate, he was hopeful that he could get him there. 

"My turn," Jack informed him. The Doctor was nervous as Jack removed his trousers and pants once more leaving him naked from the waist down. He was kept on his back, though, and that made it a little easier for him as Jack positioned himself so his head was above the Doctor's groin. He took the Doctor's cock fully in his mouth sucking on it and causing the Doctor to arch his back at the sensation. He whimpered Jack's name as he gripped the bed over the pleasure that radiated through him. Jack's hand gently nudged his legs apart and he didn't think about it as he opened them giving Jack access to his arse. 

A lubed finger was once more pressed against his anus and it slipped in with ease. Rather than push deeper and search for his prostate, Jack pulled his finger almost all the way out then pushed it in again. He did it several times loosening the Doctor's body before gently slipping a second finger in beside the first. The Doctor moaned at the slight burn from the stretch as the two fingers slowly entered him. It made his cock pulse and Jack smiled as he continued to pleasure him. 

"Jack," the Doctor cried out as the Captain's fingers reached his prostate pressing on it. The two fingers rubbed on the bump as Jack once again started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the lithe body. Reaching down with his free hand, Jack squeezed his own cock briefly to take the edge off as he was positive that he would cum soon without any further stimulation from pleasuring the Doctor's body. That was alright, though, because once he recovered again he could replace his fingers with his cock burying himself in the cool body. Just the thought caused him to grow ever closer to the edge. 

"Touch me," Jack begged. The Doctor reached out, running his hand along Jack's arm. Jack caught his hand bringing it between his own legs. The Doctor got the hint and wrapped his hand around Jack's cock stroking it softly. Jack thrust down into his hand as he continued to concentrate on bringing the Doctor pleasure. He pulled his fingers almost out of the tight arse, scissoring them slightly to stretch the Time Lord. The Doctor moaned again and that sound along with the Doctor's hand had him feeling like a teenager as he pushed down against it as he came hard on to the bed. The Doctor moved his hand back to Jack's arm rubbing it as Jack breathed deeply through his nose. 

"Was that good?" the Doctor wondered. 

"That was very good," Jack answered. He stopped rubbing the bundle of nerves as he continued to stretch the Doctor preparing the way for his cock. As soon as he was recovered enough he removed his fingers altogether and lifted his head from the Doctor's groin sitting back. "I want to fuck you now. Tell me that I can and I will make you feel things you could never imagine."

"All right," the Doctor whispered as he was an equal mix of curiosity and fear over the fact that he was going to let Jack have sex with him. 

"While I would love to take you like this, it isn't the best position for your first time. So I want you to roll up on your hands and knees," Jack told him. 

"Will it hurt?" the Doctor asked hesitantly as he listened. 

"It might a little when I first push in because you aren't used to the sensation and you probably will tense," Jack answered being honest with him. "I have loosened your body though and as long as you relax as much as possible the pain should be minimal and give away quickly to pleasure."

"All right," the Doctor whispered. He put his head down on the bed with his arse in the air and legs closed. Jack once more helped him to spread his legs open, this time so he could crawl between them. 

"Just breathe," Jack told him. The Doctor took a small breath letting it out quickly. "You can do better than that. Big breath." The Doctor listened taking a deep breath. As he let it out he felt the thick head of Jack's cock pressing against his anus. He tried to take another breath but as he did Jack's cock breached his body and he let it out in a gasp as he tensed. Pain briefly filled him as he clenched around the unforgiving rod that was now lodged in his arse. 

"It hurts," the Doctor complained. 

"That is because you tensed. Relax sweethearts and the pain will fade," Jack promised him. "Now breathe and relax." He rubbed the Doctor's back gently as the Doctor took a struggling breath in letting it out. He kept it up knowing he had to relax and slowly it was working. There was still a slight burning sensation but it no longer hurt. Jack pushed smoothly forward, moving as little as possible at a time until his groin pressed firmly against the smooth globes of the Doctor's arse. 

The Doctor kept breathing, amazed by how vulnerable he felt in this position. Up until today, he had been a 900-year-old virgin now he had another man's cock completely up his arse. He felt Jack pull out slightly and then push back in just as slowly. The hand rubbing on his back pushed down causing him to arch his back and the next thrust rubbed on his prostate. He moaned as he once more was becoming overwhelmed by sensation. His arse burned, his cock ached but the pleasure that radiated through his body every time Jack moved across the bundle of nerves made it worth it. He panted as Jack kept up the movements going slightly faster. 

"I'm going to come. Do you want me to pull out now or do you want me to finish inside you?" Jack wondered. He should have asked if the Doctor wanted to use condoms but it was too late for that now. The least he could do is offer to not come inside the Time Lord even if he desperately wanted to. 

"Finish," the Doctor gasped. Jack needed no further encouragement and he continued to thrust keeping his movements as smooth as he possibly could even if he was desperate to just pound into the body beneath him. He pushed in as deep as he could rutting with the Doctor for just a moment before he felt himself pulse.

"Doctor," Jack cried out as he filled the Time Lord's body with his release. He held himself still until he made sure every last little bit was in the Doctor's arse before pulling out slowly. Sitting back he watched as his sperm leaked slowly from the Doctor's gaping body. Using his finger, he gathered it up pushing it back in as he wanted to make sure that a part of him remained inside the Time Lord. 

"Jack," the Doctor moaned as he moved so that he could sprawl out on his stomach. His arse was sore from Jack being inside him but that was alright. He found he liked the feeling as it reminded him he wasn't alone in the universe after all and there was someone who loved him. 

"Rest, and maybe later I will let you take me," Jack told him as he leaned over to kiss the side of the Doctor's head.

"My body doesn't work that way," the Doctor mumbled. 

"There are ways around that."


End file.
